


anxiety

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #IFDrabble, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female!Takao, Future Fic, Genderbending, International Fanworks Day 2015, doctor!midorima - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou belajar untuk menekan alur kerjanya, lain kali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Untuk meramaikan International Fanworks Day 2015. Midorima/fem!Takao (karena mereka terlalu indah untuk diabaikan. hayuk ship bareng <3)

Shintarou belajar untuk menekan alur kerjanya lebih baik lagi.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Shin-chan,” suara Kazunari serak di balik kompres es dan selimut, muka yang merah, peluh melengketi anak-anak rambut. Termometer di genggaman Shintarou masih menunjukkan suhu empat puluh derajat, belum berubah sejak semalam. “Shin-chan terlalu khawatir.”

Mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir, bodoh. “Diam dan tidur saja.”

Kazunari sempat memaksa kembali ke depan laptop, berdalih akan _deadline_ artikel yang harus ia selesaikan, namun Shintarou lebih keras kepala agar ia tetap berbaring. Setidaknya hingga demamnya turun.

Di sela napas berat perempuan itu, Shintarou mengusap kening Kazunari hati-hati, _maaf karena membiarkanmu sakit_.


End file.
